User talk:Young Piece
If I don't reply to your comment within 24 hours, it probably means I forgot about it and that you should send me another message. Please Short but not to short and hardcore message please dont be soft because im a teenager and im french plus canadian. Welcome! Bonjour! Is cool being french? Anyway, welcome to Naruto Fanon. Like you probably already know, this is where you write your own characters, stories, jutsus and so on. You sould check out the Today's News, for the news of the day. If you're looking for ideas, just look at some others articles, and come up with your own. I hope you'll enjoy here. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 14:45, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Hay Whats up. lol i like it. im not one to take afens so dont worey. Sure! Sure! I'll get right on it, Captain! (salute) --Cyberweasel89 02:42, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Lol Pretty weird question to ask lol but okay ^^.My favorite rappers would be Jay-Z,Eminem,Kanye West,Mike Shinoda and Timbaland. Dr.Ayzen 21:12, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Well Honestly i dont listen to it alot cause im a Rokur(Rocker) but i still love it and i do know almost every rapper alive though.I do know each one u mentioned there. Pretty cool The Remix song us ent me prety cool u should check out a group called Hollywood Undead Their mostly rap and their awesome.Dr.Ayzen 00:31, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, name's The Dark Ninja. Welcome to the site! User:The dark ninja 00:36, 22 November 2008 uhhhh wow the number of rappers u know is scary u know more than me u really know your stuff dude Dr.Ayzen 02:08, 22 November 2008 wow You know ALOT of rappers thats really cool and good to know u like em check out their song Paradise Lost when u get the chance. Dr.Ayzen 02:17, 22 November 2008 hmmm idk hollywood undead is the only rap ive listened to in a while so for now not much sorry. One Piece I dunno, have to think about it. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 11:43, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome nice to know u like em so much eminem is the cooles.Check out a rap group called Fort Minor they rock especially their song remember the name. Dr.Ayzen 14:43, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey! I'm a girl and I have short hair. And my brother is a boy, and he has long hair. --Cyberweasel89 01:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :I have no clue what the f*ck you just said. :--Cyberweasel89 02:03, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::If hair length is how you tell a person's gender, you must have some huge gender confusion problems. And there really is no such thing as "normal". ::--Cyberweasel89 02:27, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Again, I have no idea what you just said. :::--Cyberweasel89 02:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, you speak French? Why didn't you say so? I know a little bit of French. Ya know, just enough to make some poorly worded conversation. --Cyberweasel89 02:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Intéressant. Cyberweasel89 vit dans les États-Unis, juste au sud de vous. :--Cyberweasel89 03:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Cyberweasel89 ne dirait pas l'endroit exact cela les vies de Cyberwasel89 dans. Mais c'est connu pour les prairies et swampland. ::Oui, Obama est le meilleur. Cyberweasel89 croit qu'il est le seul qui peut tourner le pays dans l'autre sens. ^_^ ::--Cyberweasel89 03:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Très bien. Vous avez dit votre ville à Cyberweasel89, donc Cyberweasel89 devra vous dire comme merci. :::Cyberweasel89 vit dans Warrenville, une ville dans le Moyen-Orient, directement par le Grand Lac de Michigan. :::--Cyberweasel89 03:38, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Oui, la musique de coup sec est pas male. Cyberweasel89 en aime un peu. Comme P.O.D., le Linkin Park, Gorillaz et le truc. est-il la poésie mis à la musique, non ? --Cyberweasel89 04:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) As in... Barack Obama? Please don't say that, I really don't feel like debating politics right now, but I will. Echo Uchiha 03:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC) KK, you made me do it, remember that. Reasons why Obama should not have been elected preisent: Obviously he is under qualified, having two years in the senate, which he mostly devoted to the presidental election itself. He has no experience with foreign policy whatsoever, barely claiming any domestic experience for that much. He is undecisive, during his short term in the senate, he voted over one hundred times as 'present'. This means he couldn't decide on yes or no, and as far as I know, you can't vote present when you're the president. And, would you want to have a president that would wake up at 3 A.M, forced to make a life changing decision that would effect you and your family, and have him unable to answer? I wouldn't. He is untrustable, he attended a corrupted church in Illinois for 20 years, that had a black supremacist reverend with radical claims, who clearly was anything but Christian. Obama stated that he attended church twice a month, yet still heard none of these radical claims from his own 'spiritual mentor'. Obama has changed his state of relationship three times since the election with his neighbor and fellow subbordinate William Ayers, an unrepentent terrorist who attacked the Pentegon years ago, and claimed in 2003 that he had no regrets, and that he should have bombed more. His policies are idiotic, he has a voting record that sticks striaghtly to Pro-choice, the right to abort babies. this is absurd, that is murder. Babies are human beings from conception, and taking their innocent life makes me sick. He plans to give wellfare, in the since that people who do not pay taxes will be making money with virtually no effort. He will be my president, and I will honor and respect his authority, but I do not like or trust him. Echo Uchiha 03:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Oh sorry, I forgot you were French-Canadian, basically I don't agree with Obama, but he is my next president. Echo Uchiha 04:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) No one should have to know two languages, but they should be encouraged to, because it reallt helps in life. Echo Uchiha 04:15, 27 November 2008 (UTC) well.... its good so far but im not really sure what it is so, i really dont know how to help. Please explain --Seireitou 02:15, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Taekwondo and Tournament Taekwondo I know, i love it too, you probably already read it, but im a second degree black belt and im getting ready for my 3rd degree rank in a week. P.S. Do you see my girlfriend pic... ^_^ Tournament I think its a great idea, just make sure you rely that info to others, like Ten Tailed Fox and Narutokurosaki547, even Echi and Cyberweasel too if you want a full house. --Seireitou 02:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Young-san I'm not at liberty to actually do anything right now, and I'm trying to make sure that the teachers don't find me on Naruto Fanon. I'll look at it on Saturday. Sorry... Narutokurosaki547 14:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) thanks! Thanks! Didn't know you were the founder of the simpsons wiki. But... your grammar gets to me... sorry if that insults you.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze '''HaruElie' | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 18:51, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Nah... Not so much I myself like punk-rock-type music, my brother likes more classic rock, power-metal, hard rock, but he hates rap.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:38, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Creator of Taekwondo Well, it wasnt really created, a better term would be that it was revived by General Choi Hong Hi. My grandmaster was accually one of the very few who trained under the great general and since he trains us in the same way so its like we've been trained under him too. It was once known as Taekyon in the past. It was outlawed in Korea for its deadlyness but after the Korean War (More like a police action then a war), the south had first revived the ancient art under a new name: Taekwondo. The history goes way back, to the ancient art of Subak but thats another story. --Seireitou 21:06, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the second to last comment on my talk page. You've made lots of strong characters.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn ........... ............................I don't know how to respond to your recent message on my talk page............ Narutokurosaki547 14:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Les Villages Salut Young Piece, Je m'apelle Akira Tetsusji. I can speak both french and english, but as English is my first language I will type this message in it. Seireitou would like me to spread the word about adding our countries and villages to the World Map (so we can have an official Fanon world map) (I've done mine, they are that area connected to the southern part of the mountain country). I was also wondering if you could also help spread the word. I've read some of your articles and I must say your jutsu's are pretty awesome. regards, --Akira Tetsuji 21:17, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Plasma Jutsu I kind of had Plasma jutsu's first, Kesshouton. But mine is a kekkei genkai. I will indeed help you on the condition you make yours just an elemental combo (not a kekkei genkai like mine), and make it a combo of fire and lightning chakra not wind + lightning like my Kesshouton ability. You should have asked me before you created plasma jutsu's as I was the first to create them on this site. I have an Idea, if you make your ninja's (the Zatchi clan) part of the Sekiei Clan (my clan that uses Kesshouton). I will be more than happy to help you. Akira Tetsuji 17:20, 15 December 2008 (UTC) OK Ok I understand. Maybe the two clans can be distant cousins. Feel free to use any of my plasma jutsu's for inspiration. Also, If you need help creating jutsu's just ask me. Akira Tetsuji 17:42, 15 December 2008 (UTC) grammar! I know you're French-Canadian and all, but isn't it possible to edit your pages? I can barely understand your Supekutorugan page! Sorry if this sounds rude, The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:15, 15 December 2008 (UTC) The pic It pretty good, kind wierd, but still good --Seireitou 03:21, 16 December 2008 (UTC) well its just the whole gangstar akatsuki thing, its kinda cool, just, it just looks kinda wierd, i dont know how to descrabe it. --Seireitou 03:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Rap Sorry I don't know much about rap. I'm sorry I can't say anything useful. (Damn my low self-confidence is showing again.) Mangamolly1991 01:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) crazy? okay, now you're pushing it. Bart Simpson? >_< The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:53, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Well, that's character conversion, and Bart wouldn't make for a very good ninja. Just, kinda weird. world map Fine, but give it a cool name, not just red okay? --Seireitou 02:48, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Put the name and info in one of the opne spaces and ill include the name on the pic. ? Do what? Seireitou 03:27, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Oh easy, i just inserted the pic into Adobe Illastrator and used it's word tool to put them in then i sent the pic to paint to color in the borders and to save it into a usable file for the wiki under ".jpeg" --Seireitou 03:36, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Adobe Program on computer that you need to buy or, just download GIMP from the internet for free to do the same things. -Seireitou 03:45, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Better? The Shinobi World, like the map now? --Seireitou 04:26, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah Yeah i've seen the article and will add some more stuff to it later on today. Akira Tetsuji 10:31, 22 December 2008 (UTC) idea I have seen many of your people on this wiki, and I reccomend that you use more traditional names. It seems kinda awkward, with names like "Latino street" and "Ice cube" or whatever the hell you are naming them. An english name every so often is one thing, but naming everything in a street-like way is starnge in my opinion. It is just a suggestion- you do not have to change names. Thank you --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 17:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Also, your dragon blade requires more info then just "It protects (insert name here) when he/she is low on chakra". Also a suggestion. Not manditory. Thank you --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 17:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Forgot to log on. That was me. Also, you probaly know that I have a very short temper, so do not ge yelling t an admin when I was just suggesting. Oh, and NEVER give me crap, or I will really get annoyed. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 17:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I just used Latino street as an example because It came to mind first. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 17:33, 24 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Johnny Gat I think he's a cool chraracter --Akira Tetsuji 21:33, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Johnny Gat I change your cool and awsome character Johnny, what do you think about him now? Yung Wun 20:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Tournament (Invite) Welcome! You've been invited to participate your character to a tournament! The new upcoming tournament will be Rank of Sannin Tournament, make sure that you read every instruction carefully there and you may enter! Good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 22:24, 12 January 2009 (UTC) i will The next tournament will be a little important...but being ranked as Sannin will be a history in this wikia. So, I'll make a tournament at the summer. ^_^ --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 22:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Yo, Young Piece... I noticed that the Proctor has givin you the info on the new tournament. I think you should sign up. It'd be cool to fight 'gainst a ninja from the Hip-Hop village, 'r 'nywhere else that some of your nins may be from. Narutokurosaki547 00:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Village Names I'm not sure if you are interested, but I found the Japanese names for two of the villages you haven't made yet. Plasma = Genkishitsu, Purazuma, or Kesshou Cosmic = Kozumikku Have a nice day. Narutokurosaki547 00:47, 13 January 2009 (UTC) OK, so you want me to write the real names for the villages right? Narutokurosaki547 01:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) /_\ ? What do you mean? Narutokurosaki547 00:53, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Alright... To the message about the real names, I changed the comment called RE: Village Names to explain it a little better. The tournament is Rank of Sannin Tournament. I hope this answers everything. If not, I'm still here. Narutokurosaki547 01:11, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Yes... Plasma had a few extra names, so I added the others just for a choice, but you are right on those being the names. Narutokurosaki547 01:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Heh, well You don't have to use your most powerful ninja. I'm not, and most of the others aren't either. But you can use him if you want. It doesn't matter to me. The Procter is in charge, so his approval matters. Narutokurosaki547 01:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Ehh... I'm not sure what to think...But I don't think one should be classified as a nerd because they go to a certain website, unless the material of the website is nerd-ish. I think that the fanons for different shows and series' allows one to express themselves through writing on these fanons. As for the airsoft thing, your choice... Narutokurosaki547 01:38, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Well... I don't hate it, but I don't like it either. I think some of the content in some of them is a little screwy. Narutokurosaki547 02:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Overall I would say my opinion of rap leans toward the dilike than the like. Sorry, I just listen to different music. Narutokurosaki547 02:11, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Thx Thank you. alotta the ideas just come outta nowhereDarknesslover5000 02:24, 13 January 2009 (UTC) That's okay Loving rap music is perfectly okay dudeDarknesslover5000 02:31, 13 January 2009 (UTC) That's okay Loving rap music is perfectly okay dudeDarknesslover5000 02:32, 13 January 2009 (UTC) it's cool I luv the Simpsons Boondocks picture, and the one with PeinDarknesslover5000 02:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) yes it is. yeas it's okay if we are friendsDarknesslover5000 03:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) thx ur alright thx. how old r u anyway?Darknesslover5000 03:13, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Uh,Thanks Thank you for your comments. GohanRULEZ 05:53, 13 January 2009 (UTC) 16?!?!?! Srry for ot replying I had to get off the computer. U R 16? I am only 14 gonna be 15 next month. U a boy or a girl? I'm a boy--Darknesslover5000 15:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) cool! U r 16 huh? u r older than me I'm 14 gonna be 15 next month. I went to canada once and i saw niagra falls.Darknesslover5000 23:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC)-- yo, man! When do we start the fighting on the weird battles thing? --Seireitou 20:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Whatever you said on my talk Well you see, I forgot about it, so what would happen when the battles start? Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Admin Hey, look at Admin Request Page. You'll see your name there on a unwritten page. That's where you'll be voted for. Before the voting, write down why you want to become admin and how you contribute to this wiki and others. Good luck! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 14:34, 18 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'm going to vote for you. Eh? What do you mean, I meant for you to put down on your name! Not mine, I deleted mine because I'm already an admin and that people don't realize that. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 19:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ...well...I'm not much of a rapper. And not to offend you or anything, but I hate rap. Anyways, most ofyour topic does focus on rap and also, how come Seireitou doesn't join? Why ask me? --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 19:43, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ...We'll fight and see if I can become your "enemy". -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 20:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Yours and mine characters! We fight and see if your character is really undefeated! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 20:11, 18 January 2009 (UTC) So...you don't want to battle... -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 21:10, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Why don't you start off? Hmm? Hip-Hop vs. Sonic: Tupac Shakur vs. Otonami Sokudo! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 21:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Beware, I will be using some unnatural powers. Eh, how do I fit in? -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 21:57, 18 January 2009 (UTC) You may. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 22:33, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, Young Piece, leave the titles to me and can you let me say my own words? You know, Otonami isn't much of a rapper. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 23:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) yours... -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 23:49, 18 January 2009 (UTC) HI! Hi! When did I say I was retired? ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 15:29, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ... I can't, I'm managing a tournament. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 20:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ........ HI! ^^ That page probably assumed that I was retiering because I haven't been much active lately. The reason for that is because I'm pretty much a little bored here. I mean, everything's already done by some one else. I'm having some ideas of writing that Team Kama story, but then it'll take a while, cause then I'll have to talk with Kageno. By the way, could u give me the name of the page that said that? ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 19:21, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ok yeah its ok --Akira Tetsuji 20:04, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Why Did I delete it? ... think about it... point blank, it's not appropriate for this wiki... --Mewshuji 13:07, 21 January 2009 (UTC)